The New Year Party
by bull poli
Summary: Its the New Year! The Lucky Cat Cafe is having a party to welcome the New Year. A one shot. Happy New Year to all!


**Hi guys! Since New Year is here, I decided to do a one-shot for you guys. Hope you guys enjoy! Peace!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hiro's P.O.V<strong>_

New year is just a few minutes away! A new year full a awesomeness! Everyone is hear to celebrate at the cafe! Gogo, Wasabi, Honey, Fred and Baymax! Everyone is enjoying the party! The cafe is full of strangers but we don't care. There's even a conga line for fun sake. I haven't seen Aunt Cass this happy since I got into SFIT.

_**Gogo's P.O.V**_

Well, finally a party thats awesome. Fred's barbeque the other day for Christmas really went down on flames, literally! He didn't pay attention on the chicken and it caught on fire! What an idiot. I just hate being around strangers! They always seem to get in your way. And that conga line, look at how Wasabi is leading it? He looks like he is dancing like a 7 year old! And Fred... Talking to a girl? I mean a stranger girl? Weird.

_**Honey's P.O.V**_

Ah, such a wonderful party! Wonderful sendoff for a year and wonderful begining! This party is awesome! Full people, full of energy. Everyone is exicted! A New Year means new friends, new inventions, new everything! Wasabi leading the conga line, Fred talking to a girl, Hiro trying to get Gogo to join the conga, wow! New Year is just in 5 minutes! I can't wait!

_**Wasabi's P.O.V**_

Well well, I'm leading a conga line! Bunch of strangers behind me but I don't care! Hiro trying to get Gogo to join the conga, Honey joining the conga, Fred and his... Girlfriend? Well are also joining in! Well, I did my job of getting people pumped! Ah, 2014, year we lost a friend, 2015, more friends to come! Look at Baymax's robo dance! Its making a crowd around him. Aunt Cass taking to strangers, this is an awesome party!

_**Fred's P.O.V**_

Yes! I made a friend thats a girl. I don't know whats it call? A girlyfriend, a galfan, I don't know, but I don't care! I am feeling that feeling which has hearts and stuff. I think they call it love or dove, I can't remember. Well she's very pretty! Her name is Trisha. Well, Hiro managed to get Gogo into the dancing line. Wasabi leading it with a girl behind him. Honey looks to enjoy this dancing line thingy. Next week is gonna be an awesome week. New Week full of awesomeness.

_**Nobodies P.O.V**_

Everyone one was having a good time. The song finally ended and the line broke up with claps. Everyone shouting and clapping and laughing. The girl behind Wasabi spoke to him.

Girl: Hi, that conga line was amazing!

Wasabi: Thank you, my name is Wasabi, whats yours?

Girl: Abigail.

Wasabi: Oh, Abigail, the one that got saved by the Big Hero 6?

Abigail: Yeah!

So they went on talking. While then, another conversation was going on with Hiro and Gogo.

Hiro: So the New Year huh, any plans ahead?

Gogo: Yeah, dying at the age of 86.

Hiro: Uhm, I meant for 2015..

Gogo: Well nothing yet, I guess.

Honey Lemon managed to bump into an old friend from her high school. And Fred was busy talking to his "girlyfriend". Then, the count down started.

" 10"

Hiro: I was meaning to ask you this... Can we... Ah, kiss?

" 9"

Gogo: What? Are you crazy?

" 8"

Hiro: I am not kidding. I am serious!

" 7"

Gogo: Okay okay, fine! But you get a punch after that!

" 6"

Hiro: Yes! I mean, sure, sure.

" 5"

Wasabi: You look very pretty tonight.

Abigail: Haha, really?

" 4"

Honey: So, are you ready for New Year, Jason?

Jason: Ready as I'll ever be!

" 3"

Fred: So, are we gonna kiss?

Trisha: Yeah! Why not?

" 2"

Hiro: You ready?

" 1"

Gogo: Yup!

Everyone in the cafe started kissing their partners. Hiro and Gogo, Wasabi and Abigail, Fred and Trisha, and Honey and Jason.

Aunt Cass saw Hiro and Gogo kissing and pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. At that moment, everyone broke out of their kisses.

" Happy New Year!" the whole cafe people shouted.

Hiro: Well, Happy New year, Gogo. Well, i guess you can punch me now...

Gogo: I think I'll let you go on that, besides, I enjoyed it! Happy New Year, Hiro!

Hiro: Went to Aunt Cass to wish her a Happy New Year, but instead...

Hiro: Happy Ne... Wait, is that a photo of me? AND GOGO?!

Aunt Cass: Yes! Your first kiss, this is going on Facebook, twitter, the album and the wall of New Year Kisses!

Hiro: Oh no! Please don't. My life will be ruined! Aunt Cass, delete that photo PLEASE!

Aunt Cass: Sorry Hiro, but the whole family should know!

Hiro: There goes my dignity!

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? Please give a review to tell me you guys liked it! Peace and... HAPPY NEW YEAR! Wish you guys better days ahead! BYE!<strong>


End file.
